A Midsummer Night's Dream
by Ren karin
Summary: Hidup hinata berubah sejak ia menemukan pemuda berambut merah di bawah pohon Akasia/"Apa kau percaya,bahwa aku berasal dari dunia lain?"/Musim panas mereka belum pernah sebahagia dan segetir ini.
1. Prolog

**_Prolog_**

 _We dont meet person by accident._

 _They are meant to cross our path for a reason_

 _._

 _._

Minggu pertama musim panas,Hinata Hyuga menggunakan yukata coklat muda baru dan geta terbaiknya hanya untuk menyelusuri jalan setapak di luar desa. Ayame,pelayannya,mengikuti dengan setia. Bagi Hinata,hal-hal di luar desa terlihat lebih menakjubkan akan tetapi suatu hal yang langka ia di bolehkan berpergian ke luar desa. seperti keajaiban saat Neji, kepala keluarga Hyuuga yang juga kakaknya berkata ketika mereka berpapasan di koridor tadi pagi.

"Apakah kau tidak mau menyelusuri Jalan di luar desa?padahal pada saat seperti ini,jalanan dipenuhi bunga-bunga menurutmu jika kau memetikkan ku beberapa bunga hutan?"

.

Kakaknya benar,Jalanan di luar desa dipenuhi puluhan rumpun bunga .Ada Lantana,Begonia, Hortensia dan puluhan bunga liar .ia bertekad membawakan Neji beberapa ikat Hortensia. Bunga baby blue itu pasti terlihat cocok di kamar Seorang Hyuuga Neji. Baru saja Hinata membungkuk untuk mengamati lebih jelas serumpun hortensia, matanya menangkap sesuatu yang terbaring terlentang di bawah pohon akasia tak jauh dari tempat nya berdiri.

"Ayame-san"Hinata melambaikan tangannya pada Ayame. Pelayannya tergopoh-gopoh mendekat.

"Ya Hinata -sama?"

Hinata menuding ke bawah pohon Akasia."Apakah itu seseorang?"tanyanya.

Ayame menyipitkan matanya "Ya,saya rasa itu seseorang. Saya akan memeriksanya".Ayame mendekat ke sosok itu dan berjongkok untuk memeriksa pemuda itu.

"Hinata-sama"panggil Ayame "saya rasa pemuda ini terluka parah."

.

.

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Kuroko no basuke milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Abal/Typo/Ooc**

 **Dont like dont read**

 **RnR**

 **.**

Hinata pernah mempelajari tentang pengobatan, jadi dia punya kepercayaan diri untuk maju dan memeriksa pemuda yang kata Ayame terluka parah tersebut. Melihat rambut dan wajah pemuda tersebut berlumuran darah serta tangannya tertekuk tak wajar,ia berpaling pada Ayame.

"Ayame-san,tolong panggil tsunade-san! Aku akan mencoba memberikannya pertolongan pertama"katanya

Ayame tampak ragu "tapi Hinata-sama..."

"Bergegas lah!Aku akan baik-baik saja"potong Hinata . Tahu bagaimana kekerasan kepala Hingga,Ayame berbalik dan berlari sekuat tenaga menuju desa.

.

Hinata memeriksa luka di kepala pemuda itu,syukurlah pendarahanya sudah berhenti tapi kemudian Hinata memucat menyadari pemuda itu tidak bernafas. Secepat kilat,ia meletakkan telinganya di dada pemuda itu ,Hinata dapat mendengar detak jantung .Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan membuka mulut si pemuda berambut merah lalu menekan dadanya berulang kali.

"ku mohon tuan..sadarlah!"Katanya keras,tapi sepertinya tuan berambut merah itu belum berniat untuk bangun.

.

Gadis bermat pucat itu menjepit hidung si pemuda dan menghembuskan udara ke mulutnya...Empat Kali..Enam Kali..Berkali-kali,tetapi tak membuahkan sesuatu. hampir saja ia meyerah,wajahnya telah belepotan keringat dan darah,terdengar gerumuh langkah kaki. Hinata menoleh, ia bukan hanya mendapati Tsunade dan para petugas medis tapi juga Neji yang berjalan cepat mendahului mereka semua lalu menarik lengan Hinata menjauh dari pemuda yang menurutnya mencurigakan.

"Hinata,apa kau baik-baik saja?"tanya Neji panik saat melihat wajah adiknya berlumuran darah kering.

"Ya neji-nii,aku hanya baru saja memberikan pertolongan pertama pada lelaki malang ini"jawab Hinata lembut.

Tsunade tidak memperdulikan Hinata,Ia memeriksa pemuda itu dengan cermat.

"Bawa dia ke rumah sakit!"katanya pada para petugas mereka memindahkan tubuh pemuda itu ke tandu dan mamasangkannya oksigen,Tsunade menoleh kepada Hinata

"Terima kasih telah membantu nya Hinata-hime"kataTsunade sopan,Hinata mengangguk."Tidak masalah Tsunade-san"Hinata menatap petugas medis yang semakin menjauh sambil bertanya-tanya tentang pemuda berambut merah itu,Apakah ia akan baik-baik saja?

.

.

Tiga hari berselang sejak kejadian hari itu,Hinata hampir melupakan pemuda berambut merah yang ia selamat di bawah pohon itu,sahabatnya,Haruno Sakura mengunjunginya di kediaman Hyuuga.

"Pemuda yang kau selamatkan itu meminta untuk bertemu dengan mu." Hinata terperanjat "iya kan?"tanyanya.

Sakura mengangguk"Ya,Akashi-kun terus-terusan memintaku untuk memanggilkanmu"

"Akashi?"tanya Hinata bingung.

"Ya,nama pemuda itu Akashi seijuurou"

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 1

_Who ever loved that loved not at first sight?_

 _(William Shakespeare)_

 _._

 _._

Lebih baik apel atau jeruk?

Hinata menimbang-nimbang,mana yang akan ia bawa untuk menjenguk Akashi. Si penjual buah melihat kebimbangannya.

"Hime,apakah kau hendak menjenguk seseorang?" tanya si bibi. Hinata mengangguk.

"Ya obaa-san"jawab Hinata"Apakah sebaiknya ku bawakan jeruk atau apel?"

"Sebaiknya jeruk saja."jawab bibi penjual buah.

"Kalau begitu,tolong bungkus kan jeruknya nya"

"Ngomong-ngomong Hime.."kata bibi penjual buah tersebut penasaran "Kau hendak menjenguk siapa?"tanyanya sambil membungkus buah jeruk

Hinata tersenyum lembut "Seorang pemuda yang sedang sakit"jawabnya.

Bibi bersanggul seperti labu itu menyipit curiga"Kekasih?"tanyanya sambil menyodorkan sebungkus menyerahkan beberapa keping tembaga lalu menerima jeruk nya.

"Bukan"ia menggeleng cepat"Hanya seorang pemuda asing"Bibi itu kembali tersenyum.

"Ya. hati-hati Hime!"pesan si bibi. Hinata mengenggam erat plastik jeruk.

 _Bagaimana aku bisa punya kekasih._ Pikirnya pahit. _Jiwanya sudah dimiliki seseorang yang bahkan tidak ia cintai sama sekali._

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto milik Masashi kishimoto**

 **Kuroko no Basuke milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Abal/Typo/OOC**

 **Don't like don't read**

 **RnR**

.

 **.**

Ketika Hinata memasuki rumah sakit desa,semua perawat dan dokter menyapanya ramah. Sakura yang sedang lewat sambil mendorong troli obat segera menghampirinya dan menepuk pundak Hinata.

"Apakah kau hendak menengok Akashi-kun?" Hinata mengangguk.

" Sakura-chan mau mengantarkan ku?"tanyanya. Sakura segera memanggil seorang perawat. "Tolong antarkan obat-obatan ini pada Tsunade-sama!"Begitu troli berpindah tangan,Sakura menggandeng Hinata."Ayo!"

.

.

"Sakura-chan"panggil Hinata begitu mereka menaiki tangga ke lantai 2."Menurutmu Akashi itu bagaimana?"Sakura tampak berpikir.

"Dia tampan...dan juga kelihatan baik kok"jawab sakura"Baru empat hari dia di sini para perawat sudah menggemari nya"Hinata jadi berpikir,setampan apa Akashi. pertama kali Hinata melihatnya,wajah Akashi berlumuran darah. Mustahil melihat ketampanannya.

Mereka meneruskan langkah sampai ke ujung koridor lantai 2."Ini kamarnya"kata sakura di depan ruangan paling pojok. Ia menanggkupkan kedua tangannya.

"Maaf Hinata,aku tidak bisa menemanimu. Aku sedang sibuk"Hinata mengangguk perhatian

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan ,aku bisa sendiri" Hinata berbohong tentu saja. Sebenarnya ia gugup luar biasa dan berharap Sakura mau menemaninya.

.

.

Ruangan yang baru Hinata masuki sebesar 4×4 meter, di bagi dua dengan tirai hijau dan diisi dengan 2 ranjang besi dan meja. Orang yang ia cari setengah berbaring di ranjang paling pojok sedangkan ranjang di sebelahnya kosong.

"Permisi.."si rambut merah itu menoleh,kedua Iris rubynya menatap tepat di mata Hinata .Sakura benar,Akashi sangat rupawan. Rambutnya yang merah jatuh di kening nya dan matanya begitu dalam dan indah.

"A..aku Hinata Hyuuga. Aku dengar kau ingin bertemu denganku"Mata Akashi melembut.

"Aku sudah menunggumu sejak kemarin. Silahkan duduk" Hinata duduk di kursi samping ranjang Akashi.

"Bagaimana keadaan Akashi-san?"tanya Hinata sambil menatap kepala dan tangan kanan Akashi yang diperban.

"Jauh lebih baik. Terima kasih karena kau menolongku kemarin,aku jadi diselamatkan tepat waktu."Akashi menatap Hinata dengan pandangan yang membuat telinganya memerah .Ia menepis cepat.

"S...semua orang pasti akan melakukan apa yang aku lakukan jika menemukan Akashi-san.i..itu sama sekali bukan perbuatan besar."

"Menyelamatkan nyawa orang sesuatu tindakan heroik. Yang kaukatakan atas jasa mu itu tidak merubah bahwa aku dengan sepenuh hati berterima kasih"Tanggap Akashi lalu menundukkan kepalanya "Aku berhutang nyawa padamu".Hinata menutupi rasa malunya dengan segera mengalihkan pembicaran. jeruk yang ia bawa diletakkan di atas ranjang Akashi.

"Apa Akashi-san mau jeruk?"Akashi menatap tangannya yang diperban. Mengerti maksudnya,Hinata segera berkata dengan ramah "Biar aku saja yang mengupas nya,Akashi-san"

.

.

Begitu Hinata selesai mengupas sebutir jeruk,Akashi berkata"maukah kau menyuapiku?'

Hinata tersentak,"m..menyuapi?"tanyanya memastikan telinganya tidak salah. Si mata merah dihadapannya berbisik.

"Apa itu lancang?"Hinata menatap tangan Akashi yang diperban lalu segera menggeleng."tidak" Lalu membelah -belah buah jeruk di tanganya dan menyodorkan sejuring ke depan mulut Akashi yang segera memakannya.

Di suapan ketiga,tanpa sengaja jemari Hinata menyentuh bibir atas Akashi .Dengan cepat Hinata menarik tangannya,Ia merona sedangkan yang tersentuh menatap Hinata seakan tidak terkena sentuhannya. Padahal pemuda yang ia suapi sedang berusaha menahan seringai.

.

.

Kegiatan Hinata menyuapi Akashi berhenti di jeruk ke tiga karena seorang perawat memasuki ruangan mereka.

"Waktunya ganti perban!"umum si perawat. Hinatasegera menyuapi Akashi sisa jeruk nya."Sudah selesai Akashi-san"Hinata berdiri lalu membungkuk sopan pada si perawat.

"Permisi"katanya lalu menoleh pada Akashi "Sampai jumpa Akashi-san,cepat sembuh ya!"katanya diiringi senyuman balas tersenyum "ya"

Baru saja Hinata membuka pintu, suara Akashi menghentikannya "Hinata" Jantung hinata jumpalitan karena Akashi memanggil nama kecilnya. ia menoleh "Ya Akashi-san?"

"Aku menunggumu lagi besok"

Demi tuhan,entah mengapa Hinata merindukan esok.

"Tentu,Akashi-san"

.

.

"Sakura-san."panggil Akashi saat Sakura mengantarkannya makan. Sakura menoleh"ya?"Akashi kesulitan mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Apa kau sudah lama mengenal Hinata?"tanyanya akhirnya. Sakura menghela nafas." kami berteman sejak kecil." ia meletakkan obat di atas meja Akashi.

"Walaupun begitu,banyak hal yang tidak ku ketahui tentang Hinata"Lanjutnya"Ia tidak pernah bercerita tentang kesusahan nya sama sekali..Aku saja baru tahu tentang takdir suram keluarga Hyuuga dari Tsunade-sama."

Akashi hendak bertanya tentang takdir suram keluarga Hyuuga tapi urung.

Mungkin tidak pantas orang asing bertanya hal seperti itu, tapi entah mengapa ia ingin tahu banyak tentang gadis bermata pucat yang menyuapinya jeruk tadi siang.

.

.

.

TBC

 **A.N:** _Akashi yang di sini, bukan Akashi yang punya emperor eye ya,karena Karin gak begitu suka sama Akashi pas matanya beda :p._


	3. Chapter 2

_Love,love changes everything._

 _Hands and Faces. Earth and sky._

 _Love,love changes everything._

 _How you live and how you die_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Neji mengernyit saat melihat Hinata merajut sambil menggumamkan lagu."Ada apa?"baru kali ini ia mendengar adiknya menggumam bahagia.

Hinata mengangkat pandangannya,dia menelengkan kepala"Hah?"

"Kau tampak sangat bahagia ,ada apa?"tanyanya lagi. Hinata tersenyum ,senyum yang sudah lama tidak pernah Neji lihat.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Neji-nii" jawabnya. Neji yakin tidak mungkin tidak ada apa-apa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke milik Tadashiko Fujimaki.**

 **Abal/Typo/OOC**

 **Dont like dont read**

 **RnR**

 **.**

Sambil sesekali melirik Hinata yang merajut,Neji meneruskan acara membacanya walaupun pikirannya tertuju kepada adiknya yang manis." _Hinata berubah_!"Neji menggenggam erat bukunya.

Jika ia ingat-ingat,Hinata sudah berubah sejak 3 minggu yang lalu.

Tiba-tiba saja Hinata menanami halaman belakang dengan bunga-bunga bewarna merah[padahal Neji yakin Hinata tidak begitu suka warna merah].Ada Mawar merah,Lily merah,Akasia merah,hingga Aster merah. Ia sampai malas bersantai di teras belakang padahal awalnya itu adalah tempat kesukaannya .Bunga-bunga merah itu membuat matanya berkedut sampai perih.

Ia benci warna merah.

.

Kira-kira dua minggu lalu,Hinata menanyakan banyak hal tentang kuda. Sang kakak tak habis pikir,apa yang membuat adiknya yang lemah lembut itu tiba-tiba terlihat antusias untuk belajar berkuda.

Neji benar-benar gelisah saat mengajari Hinata berkuda. Firasatnya terbukti saat kuda yang dinaiki Hinata meringkik keras dan mengangkat dua kaki depannya. terlempar dari kudanya dan hampir membentur tanah dengan kekuatan tinggi jika Neji tidak langsung meloncat dan membekap Hinata dalam pelukannya.. Syukurlah Ia dapat menangkap Hinata tepat waktu.

Hari itu ia habiskan dengan mengingatkan Hinata agar jangan sekali-kali berkuda sendirian.

.

Seminggu yang lalu,Hinata minta diajari shogi saat melihat Kakaknya bertanding melawan ketua klan Nara dan berakhir dengan Neji migrain karena Hinata susah sekali mengerti shogi.

Gadis seperti Hinata itu bisa dengan cepat membedakan antara tanaman beracun dan tanaman obat,Arsenik dan Sianida,atau bintang Hikoboshi dan Orihime dalam sedetik tapi mengapa,Neji benar-benar frustasi, susah sekali mengingatkan padanya bahwa kinshou dan ginshou itu berbeda?

Neji menyerah mengajari Hinata shogi."Mungkin kau bisa mendatangi orang yang lebih pintar dan sabar dalam mengajari pemula"saran Neji pada Hinata.

.

Selain itu,masih banyak perubahan dalam diri Hinata yang tak luput dari pengamatan sang kakak. Hinata lebih ceria,lebih sering tertawa,sering melamun,dan ia terlihat sangat bahagia.

Terlalu bahagia untuk gadis yang tahu takdir apa yang dipikulnya.

Neji kembali melirik sang gadis berambut gelap, yakin seratus persen akan tahu penyebab adiknya berubah,cepat atau lambat.

.

 _Love,love changes everything._

 _Hands and Faces. Earth and sky._

 _Love,love changes everything._

 _How you live and how you die_

.

Sore itu,Neji dengan kimono mahalnya yang bewarna putih menuju warung dango. Ia ada janji bertemu Sakura di sana.

 _'kuharap tidak terlambat..'_ batinnya gugup

 _'Kenapa harus gugup,inikan bukan kencan.'_ omelnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Pada saat memasuki warung dango,Sakura sedang duduk di meja paling pojok. Gadis itu memakai baju pink tua nya dan celana putih gadingnya yang terlihat santai,berbeda dengan neji yang serapih pengantin.

 _'Tentu saja ia santai,inikan bukan kencan.'_ omel Neji . _''kau saja yang terlalu konyol'_

Ia segera menghampiri Sakura saat gadis itu melambai padanya.

"Kau rapi sekali Neji-kun,Apa ada janji selain dengan ku?"tanya Sakura saat Neji sudah duduk di hadapannya. Neji berusaha tidak terlihat malu "Hanya janji denganmu."Sakura hanya mengangguk

"Mau?"Sakura menawarkan setusuk jajanan manis itu yang langsung ditolak ,Neji kurang suka dango "baiklah"Sakura membetulkan pose duduknya,wajahnya terlihat serius."Kau kenal Akashi seijurou kan?"

Neji mengernyit tanda ia tak kenal."kau tak kenal?"tanya Sakura bingung."Hinata kan akrab dengannya."Hah?Kenapa Hinata tidak pernah bercerita?

"Siapa si Akashi ini?"tanya Neji,ia tak pernah mendengar nama bermarga Akashi "Pemuda yang Hinata selamatkan waktu itu."Neji langsung ingat dengan si pemuda mencurigakan berambut merah yang terluka beberapa minggu lalu. Apa tadi kata Sakura?Hinata akrab dengannya?

"Jadi Sakura..."kata Neji,dalam hati ia bersiap-siap untuk mengintrogasi Hinata nanti malam."Ada apa dengan Akashi?"

Sakura menghela nafas."Ia orang asing di sini dan dia sudah baikan. Ia tidak bisa menetap di rumah sakit terus-terusan."Mata Sakura tampak memohon"Maukah kau menampungnya sampai sembuh?.Dia orang baik kok Neji-kun."

 _'Tidak'_ Neji tidak mau dan suka ada orang asing mencurigaan di kediaman Hyuuga,apapun pujian Sakura untuknya .Melihat diamnya Neji,Sakura buru-buru menambahkan "Kalau merepotkan,tak apa. Ia bisa tinggal bersama ku."

Neji tertohok mendengar perkataan Sakura. Ia kan tinggal sendiri di flatnya. Bagaiman jika si Akashi itu melakukan hal-hal yang tidak senonoh?Bagaimana jika ia penjahat?Tidak mungkin Neji membiarkan Sakura tinggal seatap dengan orang itu.

Neji berpikir keras,jika Akashi tinggal di kediaman Hyuuga,Neji bisa menempatkannya di paviliun kecil pojok komplek,Ia juga bisa lebih mengawasi Hinata agar tak dekat-dekat si asing itu dan jika si Akashi itu orang jahat,ia bisa langsung menebas si kepala merah itu .Neji tersenyum puas.

Neji merasa ini keputusan terbaik bagi Sakura dan Hinata."Baiklah Sakura,Ia bisa tinggal di rumahku"katanya akhirnya.

Neji tak tahu hal apa yang akan terjadi akibat keputusannya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **AN:Terima kasih buat yang udah -bener ngebuat Karin semangat ya buat yang nanya ini setting nya dimana,Karin agak bingung juga desa Konoha tapi gak ada ninjanya.**

 **Sekali lagi,makasih udah review :).**


	4. Chapter 3

_"When i saw you,i fell in love._

 _And you smiled beause you knew"_

 _William Shakespeare._

 _._

 _._

Tepat siang hari keesokan harinya,Sakura mengantar Akashi ke kediaman Hyuuga. Mereka sudah ditunggu Neji di ruang tamu..

"Perkenalkan,saya Akashi seijurou"kata Akashi sopan,ia membungkuk.

Neji memperhatikan wajah pria di hadapannya. Susah mengakuinya,tapi Akashi benar-benar tampan. Lihat rambut nya yang jatuh dengan sempurna,Mata ruby nya yang terlihat dalam dan melankolis,Wajahnya yang mulus dan bersih,belum lagi tingkah lakunya yang seperti kalangan bangsawan. Neji yakin pasti pria ini bukan dari kasta menengah apalagi bawah.

"Saya tahu"melihat Akashi dan Sakura yang tetap berdiri,Neji berdehem"Silahkan duduk Sakura,Akashi-san."

Begitu tamunya duduk,Neji menuangkan teh ke dua cangkir kosong dan menyodorkannya ke pada Sakura dan Akashi."Terima kasih"Akashi membungkuk lagi lalu meminum teh nya.

"Saya Hyuuga Neji"kata Neji memperkenalkan diri.

Akashi mengangguk " Ya saya tahu. Adik anda,Hinata,sering bercerita tentang anda."

Neji merasa dadanya panas karena cemburu. Bagaimana bisa Hinata sering menceritakannya pada Akashi tapi tidak pernah membicarakan Akashi dengan Neji. Ketika Neji mau mengucapkan sesuatu,terdengar langkah terburu-buru dari ruang tamu dibuka cepat dan Hinata berdiri di ambang mereka,wajahnya berseri-seri.

"Selamat datang Akashi-kun"katanya ramah.."Terima kasih juga karena sudah menyambutku"jawab Akashi sambil tersenyum ,membuat Hinata tersipu.

Sakura bangkit untuk menemui Hinata"Tolong jaga Akashi ya,Hinata!"Hinata mengangguk mantap "tentu saja,iyakan Neji-nii?"

Neji menoleh pada Akashi."Mohon bantuannya"kata Akashi sopan.

.

.

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Kuroko no Basuke milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

 **Abal/Typo/Ooc**

 **Dont like dont read**

 **RnR**

 **.**

.

Hinata sedang mencabuti rumput liar di sekeliling taman kecilnya ketika tiba-tiba suara familiar memanggilnya. Ia terlonjak dan mendapati Akashi sedang menatapnya dari ambang pintu."Selamat sore Akashi-kun."sapa Hinata .Akashi mengangguk dan duduk di teras."Dimana kakakmu?"tanya nya.

Hinata berpikir sejenak"Kurasa sedang menemui tetua Hyuuga."

"Baguslah,kalau begitu boleh kutemani?"tanyanya lagi."Tentu saja,dan jika Akashi-kun tak keberatan,boleh aku melanjutkan mencabut rumput?"tanya Hinata balik.

"Tentu saja"kali ini Akashi menyisingkan lengan kimono nya"biar aku membantumu."

Hinata menggeleng panik"i..itu tidak perlu Akashi-kun."tapi sepertinya Akashi tidak peduli. Ia bangkit dan turut mencabuti rumput.

"Tidak baik seorang laki-laki berpangku tangan saat seorang perempuan sedang sibuk."jawab nya .Saat Hinata hendak membantah,Akashi menatapnya dalam."jangan membantah Hinata"lanjutnya dan membuat Hinata terdiam.

Begitu mereka selesai mencabuti rumput,Hinata bangkit dan mengurusi bunga matahari merahnya. Ia memetiki daun-daunnya yang telah layu."Apa lagi yang bisa ku bantu lagi?"tanya Akashi.

Hinata menoleh."Hanya tinggal menyiram bunga. Akashi-kun bisa istirahat sekarang." Lagi-lagi Akashi tidak peduli. Ia pergi ke sumur di ujung taman dan menimba air lalu memenuhi dua ember. Dengan membawa keduanya di setiap tangannya ,ia menghampiri tanaman-tanaman Hinata dan menyirami semuanya.

Hinata menatap Akashi lama"Terima kasih Akashi-kun"katanya sedikit gugup.

Akashi duduk di teras sambil mengusap peluh "Bukan masalah."jawabnya santai.

"Baiklah...tunggu di sini sebentar!Aku akan mengambilkan makanan"kata Hinata lalu berjalan cepat ke dalam

.

Hinata keluar beberapa saat kemudian sambil membawa piring berisi beberapa potong semangka .Piring itu diletakkannya di dekat Akashi."Terima kasih lagi telah membantuku"kata Hinata sopan.

"Sabagai bentuk terima kasihmu,temani aku menghabiskan semangka-semangka ini"jawab Akashi sambil menepuk tempat di sisi kirinya. Begitu gadis itu duduk, Akashi menyodorkan sepotong semangka pada nya.

"Terima kasih Akashi-kun"Hinata menerima sepotong Semangka tersebut dengan senyuman.

"Hinata!"panggil Akashi tiba-tiba."Apakah menurutmu kau tidak terlalu formal padaku?"

Hinata menatap Akashi bingung "Apa Akashi-kun terganggu?"

"Tentu saja."jawab Akashi cepat "Kau selalu berterima kasih untuk hal-hal kecil,selalu memanggilku dengan margaku,tidak pernah mengatakan 'kau'pada pembicaraan kita."Mata Akashi melembut "Padahal kita sudah sebulan berteman."

"Apakah aku harus memanggil Akashi-kun dengan nama kecil?"tanya Hinata gugup."Bukankah itu tidak sopan?"

"Jujur saja,panggilan mu itu malah membuat ku tidak nyaman."Jawab Akashi serius."Seakan-akan kau berusaha membuat jarak antara kita."

"Aku tidak membuat jarak antara kita,Aku hanya mengikuti tata krama saja" elak Hinata.

"Kau bisa memanggilku dengan nama kecilku, Seijurou."tanggap Akashi."Itu lebih membuatku nyaman."

"Seijurou-kun."Bisik Hinata pelan,mencoba membiasakan kata itu di lidahnya walaupun ia agak malu memanggil Akashi dengan nama kecilnya.

"Tidak perlu merona,itu bukan suatu hal yang besar."Kata Akashi sedikit geli.

Jujur saja,Melihat gadis bermata indah itu merona membuat Akashi tertarik .Belum pernah ia melihat gadis yang merona terus-terusan seperti Hinata.

Ketika Akashi memujinya sedikit,Ia akan merona dan gagap. Ketika mereka melakukan kontak fisik ringan,gadis itu akan merona sampai ke pangkal rambutnya,dan saat wajah mereka berdekatan,gadis itu langsung mendorongnya lalu berlari menjauh,padahal sebelumnya tidak ada gadis yang mendorongnya menjauh.

Menurut Akashi,Hinata sangat menarik.

.

Semangka di piring yang dibawa Hinata sudah habis,tapi Akashi dan Hinata belum beranjak.

"Aka..eh Seijurou-kun,apakah kau menyukai bunga-bungaku?" Tanya Hinata.

Akashi mengedarkan tatapannya di kebun milik gadis Hyuuga itu.

"Ya,aku menyukainya. kau menyukai warna merah?"tanya Akashi balik."Semua bunga di sini bewarna merah."

"Sebenarnya..."Hinata menunduk dalam "Aku menanamnya agar bisa ku berikan padamu."

Saat itu,sekuat apapun Akashi berusaha,Ia tak bisa menahan perasaan geli di tulang sumsum dan lambungnya .Ada sesuatu menggeliat-geliat di sana.

Akashi merasa sesak.

Melihat Akashi terpaku,Hinata buru-buru menambahkan gugup "Begini,aku tahu bunga baik untuk orang sakit,dan aku ingin memberikanmu beberapa kuntum dari kebunku sendiri..."

Lagi-lagi,rasa geli itu merayap di tulang-tulangnya.

"...tapi aku tidak tahu warna kesukaanmu. Jadi aku menyimpulkan saja kau suka warna merah,seperti rambut dan matamu."

Sesak dan manis.

"Apakah seijurou-kun ehm..."Hinata kesulitan mengucapkan kata yang menggantung di ujung lidahnya "...S..suka?"

Tentu saja Akashi suka.

"W...warna merah maksudku."Tambah Hinata lagi.

"Tentu saja aku suka."jawab Akashi."Aku suka warna merah."

Hinata menghembuskan nafas lega."Syukurlah."Gadis itu bangkit dan menuju ke pokok mawar merah dan memetik setangkai bunga yang paling besar.

"Kurasa bunga ini cocok dengan rambut dan matamu."kata Hinata lembut saat menyodorkan setangkai mawar kepada Akashi.

Akashi terpaku sebentar,kemudian segera menerimanya."Terima kasih Hinata."

"ehem..ehem"terdengar deheman dari ambang pintu. menoleh dan mendapati Hyuuga Neji tengah menatapnya dingin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Hinata?Bukankah kau ada kelas medis dengan Tsunade-sama?"kata nya .Hinata tersentak kaget lalu menepuk dahinya.

"Ya ampun,aku lupa"Dia setengah berlari menuju rumah tapi kemudian dia menoleh."Sampai jumpa, Seijurou-kun. Besok biar ku temani berkeliling komplek Hyuuga ya."katanya sambil melambaikan tangan lalu kembali bergegas.

Neji kembali menatap Akashi dingin kemudian berlalu begitu saja. Pemuda berambut merah itu tak ambil pusing dengan kelakuan dingin si kepala keluarga Hyuuga.

Mata rubinya menatap lekat Mawar di genggaman tangannya.

 _'suka ya.'_

Akashi tertawa pelan,ia rasa ia menyukai Hyuuga Hinata.

 _._

 _._

 **TBC  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN:Terima kasih buat semua yang ngeriview,itu sangat ngebantu karin untuk ngelanjutin fic ini. Sesuai saran ,karin udah sedikit manjangin chapter ini. Mudah-mudahan chapter depan bisa jauh lebih panjang.**

 **Yang terakhir,selamat ulang tahun Akashi :)**


End file.
